Desert Amethyst
by Strawberry Flavored Poison
Summary: When his father had to go to Egypt for talk of peace Yugi never thought that he would have so much fun. With his two best friends, a thief, a psycho,and a handsome prince. His life just got better. Anuz bashing AtemxYugi BakuraXRyou MarikXMalik.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in Japan their lived a cruel and harsh king called Takeshi. He ruled with an iron fist, his heart was filled with greed and anger. They say that when you look into his cold silver eyes your heart crumples. Now even though the king was cruel his son was not. The young prince was quite the opposite, his amethyst eyes where filed with innocence and child-like joy his name was Yugi.

Joyful laughter filled the halls of the beautiful palace as Prince Yugi who had spiked tri-colored hair ran throw the halls chasing him was a blond boy with tanned skin and lavender eyes and a boy with white hair and green eyes both laughing as they caught him and the blond tackled him to the ground.**  
**  
"Do you give up?" The blond asked with a grin "Yes, Yes, you win Malik!" Yugi said. "Malik I think you trampled like five servants." The white haired boy say with a concerned look on his face. "Did not Ryou just like one or two." Malik said with a smirk. Ryou just sighed and look at Yugi with a smile on his face. "Well what should we play now Yugi?" he said. But before Yugi could answer one of the servants came up and said, "Forgive my Prince but Lord Takeshi asked for you to come to is study." He said before the servant left with a bow. All three boys sighed before Yugi got up and started for Takeshi's study. Malik and Ryou looked after him sadly before they got up and went to the kitchen to fix Yugi's dinner sense they were his personal servants.

Yugi walked down the halls looking at the paintings he stopped and look at one in particular. In the panting was a beautiful lady with amethyst eyes and a soft smile as she looked down at a baby in her arms a man with cool eyes stood by her looking at the child with a disapproving look.

Yugi sighed as he stared to walk again Takeshi never approved of Yugi because of his childish and if not a little girly looks and the fact that he didn't like fighting and violence instead he loved games and playing with his friends. Malik and Ryou have been his only friends for years. Yugi stopped at his father's door before taking a deep breath and knocking. "What is it?" Snapped a cold voice. Yugi who was more than use to Takeshi cold voice said "Its Yugi father, you sent for me?" "Yes come in I must speak to you." Yugi opened the door before he turned to Takeshi and sat down across form his father's desk. The room was dark and it made Yugi fell nervous. Takeshi looked at his son with his cold eyes before he stood up from his chair and walked up to his window as he looked down at his kingdom he began speaking.

"We are leaving to Egypt in the morning. You will come with me you may bring you servants if you must. I must meet with the Pharaoh to discuss peace for I have gotten news that the Pharaoh's brother wants war. If we don't find an agreement I fear that my kingdom will fall."

Yugi look at Takeshi in shock he had never been let out the pales walls and suddenly their going to Egypt. He knew better then to question his father so his stood and bowed before he left.

Something was coming and he didn't know if it was going to be good are bad.

************************************************** ***********************************  
**This is my first fic so the chapters will be short at first. Do you think I should continue? If you have any advice it is all ways welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm so glad you like the story. It will have yaoi Puzzleshipping Tendershipping Bronzeshipping a maybe Puppyshhipping I say maybe because it's my first fic and so may pairings can overwhelm me. Anzu bashing will be in the fic too. So the chapters will be longer I hope but my typing sucks and my spelling. In the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** grade my mom skipped selling completely so they might be slow but I will not abandon my first story. Sorry for the long note :P**

As a rare cool breeze softly blow throw the curtains of the window making them dance. A young man lay in bed his sharp crimson eyes looking up and his handsome tanned face soft and relaxed as he let the last moments of peace wash over him.

That peace was short lived as loud knocking started. A tanned man with a crazed look ran in a then proceeded to jump on him. "Marik get off of Atem before you kill him." Another tanned man with a scar that started at the bottom of his eye and ended in the middle of his cheek said with a smirk. "But Kura I would never kill Atem." Marik said with a _slightly_ insane look. "Marik Bakura is there something you need that requires you to barge in my room?" asked the muffled voice of Atem. "Your dad said that we need to go to the throne room for an important meeting." Marik groaned in annoyance, the meetings were all ways so annoying and boring. Atem sighed before he keen Marik's stomach. Marik groaned as he rolled off of Atem. "Mennie." Marik rasped. "Oh grow up Marik you've been throw much worse." Bakura scoffed. Atem just shook his head with a small smile before he used his shadow magic to prepare his bath.

"You two go ahead tell father that I will be their shortly." Atem said before he walked in to his bath room. Bakura and Marik had been like that since he had met them when they were kids. Their village had been destroyed by bandits. He found them being beaten by five of the palace guards they had put up a good fight three of the guards were knocked out but one of the guards had a knife and had held Bakura down and carved his face.

Atem had been walking with his cousin Seth when he heard cries of pain when he got to the back alley that they were in Bakura was clutching his face tears running down his face and Marik was trying to fight the two guards. He had stopped both of the guards with his shadows. He bought them to the palace and personally took care of them. Atem sighed with a smile at when he thought about that day they were sometimes annoying but his life would be so boring without their trouble. He got dressed and stared to his father's throne room.

Atem walked into the throne room and stood in front of his father. "Sorry I'm late father." Aknankanon smiled and said, "Its fine my son we are just starting." Atem nodded and sat down in his seat. "As I was saying the king of Japan is coming here to discuss peace he will be here tomorrow." Akunadin the pharaoh's brother looked furious, "You aren't going to except are you?" he said his face twisted up in anger. Aknankanon glared at his brother. "I will try my hardest to bring peace war will do no one good." "You can't be serious we can't completely wipe out their army and take over Japan." Akunadin growled. "Brother need I remind you who is pharaoh. Started a war with Japan will do nothing but bring sadness and pain. I will not harm them when they want peace." Aknankanon said sharply. Atem decided that it was time for him to stop this before it got worse. "Father will the king be traveling alone?" Aknankanon look at his son his hard eye softened and replied. "I hear that his son and a few members of the consul will be accompanying him." "His son I thought his wife and son died?" Bakura asked. Aknankanon looked sad. "No from what I heard his wife was killed by an assassin the assassin had been there to kill the next king but had killed her instead." The room was silent for a moment before Aknankanon stood up. "We are done of now the king will be here soon so be prepared," He turned to go but he stopped and turned to Bakura and Marik. "And you two will be on you best behavior." He said with a smirk and left.

Atem smirked as Bakura's and Marik's faces fell. He got up and went to his personal garden and he sat by the pond with a few scrolls. He sat by the pond for a few hours reading Bakura and Marik had joined him a few minutes ago. Bakura was up in the tree that stood beside the pond giving them shad. Marik was trying to catch the fish that swam the pond. "Slimy bastards come here I won't hurt you." Atem chuckled yes life was never boring.

Aknankanon walk to Atem's garden he had some news and he was not going like it. Aknankanon sat down beside is son. Atem looked up from his reading. "Is something wrong father you look troubled?" Aknankanon sighed and said. "Lord Mazaki and his family are coming of a visit." Bakura fell out of the tree into the pond Marik fell into the pond and unintentionally broke Bakura's fall and Atem had tensed so much that he ripped the scroll right in half. Atem looked at his father in horror his mouth opening and closing but no sound was coming out. Aknankanon patted his son on his back be for he got up and left Atem has a temper. Bakura started laughing sill on top of Marik. "Marik we get to play pranks on Anzu again." Marik who was under Bakura jumped up and throw Bakura strait into the tree trunk that Bakura was sitting in before. "Yay! Come Bakura we have work to do!" Marik said happily. "Bakura?" Bakura had been knocked out by the force of Marik siting up. Marik sigh. "Stupid kitty sleeping when we're so busy." He dragged Bakura out.

Atem sat there his eyes still wide with sock. Well this is going to be hell. Being stuck with Anzu but he felt that when the king arrived things were going to change for better or worse he didn't know for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad that I got reviews thanks. In a week I'm going to camp and they don't allow electronics. So I won't be updating for around 6 days sorry but till then I'll do my best. My dad has limited me to one houer a day on the internet so the chapters will be short SORRY****. Also do you guys think I should have Mpreg I love it but I want to know what you all think so tell me in the reviews. They will meet in this one. Yay!  
Oh I don't own Yugioh.**

Todaywas the day that they would arrive at the palace in the Egypt. Yugi was nervous this was his first time meeting new people his father always kept him in the room when the lords and kings came to visit he suspected his father was ashamed of him. He didn't mind in his room he had his games and Malik and Ryou.

Malik was playing cards with Ryou and Ryou was kicking his ass. "No fair Ry you must have cheated." Yugi burst out laughing. "Come on Malik Ryou can't lie without impersonating a tomato let alone cheat!" Ryou blushed andglared at Yugi. "Can to Yugi I just don't want to lie." Malik chuckled. "No Yugi's rightRy you can't lie or cheat so you won fair and square but next time I'll win." Ryou looked out the window of their carriage. "It will have to wait Malik it looks like we're here."

Yugi jumped up and looked out the window in doing so he somehow had keened Malik's crotch. "Holy Frigg! Yugi! Why?" "Oh Malik I'm so sorry it's just I'm so excited." Yugi looked embarrassed and had a completely red face. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." After Malik had stopped crying over his poor crotch he looked at Yugi with a small smile "its ok Yugi I'm fine." Ryou was laughing his butt off at Malik's pain. Before Malik could snap at him the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened by a guard. Yugi Ryou and Malik looked at each other before they stepped out. Takeshi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs that led inside the palace. Yugi went up beside him and Malik and Ryou walked behind them. "You will not speak in less spoken to and your servants will keep their mouths shut to." Takeshi hissed under his breath to Yugi when got to the door that lend to the throne room. Yugi nodded and took a deep breath as the door opened.

**I'm so so sorry that it's incredibly short but I barely have time to upload it. Sorry tomorrow I will do a long one. Thanks of making me fell welcomed and loved I already love you guys. ^_^ **

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm so glad that you all aren't mad at the short chapter. So they meet in this one…. I promise.**

Today was the day that the king and is son were arriving. Bakura and Marik were hoping that the prince wasn't arrogant they couldn't stand people like that and to be honest nether could Atem. They were in the throne room waiting form them to arrive with Aknankanon. A guard came in a said that they have arrived. The king was first to enter and went up to Aknankanon and shook his hand. "Aknankanon thank you for welcoming us to your kingdom may introduce my son Yugi." Yugi bowed and blush under all the looks. "It's a pleasure to meet you pharaoh." Aknankanon smiled. "The pleasure is mine prince this is my son Atem." Atem stood a bow to the both. "It's an honor to meet you both." He gave Yugi a kind smile and Yugi went red. Atem smiled, the prince was beautiful. Atem had to fight his own blush when the prince gave him a bright smile.

Aknankanon chuckled "Takeshi will it be ok for my son to take Yugi to the gardens I'm sure that they don't need to be here for this decision?" Takeshi nodded. "Yes that will be fine." Atem motioned for Yugi to fallow him with a smile. Yugi blushed again and fallowed Ryou and Malik fallowing Yugi.

Atem looked at Yugi with a smile. "What are your friend's names?" Yugi who had a permit blush on his face said. "R-Ryou a-a-and Malik P-prince." He managed to stutter out. Atem chuckled. "You all can call me Atem prince sounds pompous." He said with a wink. Malik laughed. "That's good I thought you'd be stuck up." "Malik! Don't be so rude." Ryou said Atem laughed. "It's fine come I'll introduce you guys to my friends they were with me in the throne room but they skipped out on me."

When they got to the gardens Bakura and Marik were playing cards when they saw Atem they jumped up. "H-hey Atem." Marik said they knew Atem hated when they skip out on him but it was so boring. "Marik Bakura this is the prince and he friends." Bakura and Marik grinned and it kinda look like they were sick. Atem slapped their heads. "Stop being freaks." The three boys laughed at that and introduced themselves.

(skipping cuz I'm lazy)

The prince had the servants bring them food in the gardens he was currently playing cards with Yugi Bakura and Marik were placing bets on who would with food and Ryou and Malik were laughing at them when Yugi won causing Marik to start crying when Bakura took his chicken Bakura and Yugi hi fived before Yugi gave some of his chicken to Marik causing him to tackle him crying his thanks. They all laughed and joked around like they had be friends for the whole time.

That's when they heard the most horrific noise Yugi jumped in Atem's arms and Ryou did the same with Bakura Marik jumped in Malik's arms causing them to fall. "AAAATTTEEEMMM!" Their she was the source of his nightmares. Princess Anzu.

**************************************************** *************************************

Cliffy kinda with the non-pairings like Bakura and Yugi and Marik and Ryou so on its going to be very brotherly cause I love brotherly love NOTHING ROMANIC.


	5. NOTE IMPORTENT

I'm sorry I haven't updated but we just found out that my best friend has cancer I will update Saturday or Monday.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm in the hospital with my friend who I call Mimmy she will be helping me with the story.  
Mimmy: Hi thanks for reading Chris's story she loves to read me your reviews.  
Chris: Oh my name is Christina but my friends call me Chris you all can too! And I'm sorry my chapters are so short but I have ADHD and it takes me two to three days to do a short chapter because I get detracted very easily and by then I'm so sick of re-reading the chapter to get an idea to write I cut it short. SORRY I failed you. Sob.  
Mimmy: Drama Queen**

When Anzu arrived she was upset that Atem wasn't they to greet her. He must be waiting for her in his room. Anzu giggled and left after saying goodbye to the pharaoh. Aknankanon bowed his head in a small prayer for his son before he smiled at lord Mazaki and introducing him to Takeshi.

Anzu walked through the halls she would have been looking of her love sooner but she had to change her garments for him but now she look hot and sexy for him. **(This is Anzu's POV kinda. She really looks like a slut.) ** "AAAATTTEEEMMM" Anzu called when she saw him in the gardens but be for she could give him a hug the small brat that had been beside him jumped in his arms in an attempt to seduce her lover.

Anzu glared at Yugi who blushed when he saw he was in Atem's lap. He quickly got off missing Atem's sad face when he did so. Atem sighed. "Anzu please do not call me by my name." Anzu just giggled stupidly and said. " Atem we are going to be married so I should have the right to call you by your name you don't have to worry about me getting punished I'm a princess so they can't punish me." "Anzu Atem could care less about you getting punished in fact after your head went rolling we'd all have a party so shut up and go away your making me want to throw my perfectly good food at a hag like you."Marilk said before he grabbed a fish from the pound and throw it at her.

Anzu screamed as the fish went down her very low top she ran out crying. Bakura and Marik burst out laughing and Atem let out a sigh of relief. Malik turned to Atem and said. "What was that thing." That sent Bakura and Marik into another fit of laughter. Atem shuddered and said. "That was Anzu Mazaki she has it in her head that we are to be marred."

Atem then sighed before he smiled down at Yugi. "I'll show you all your rooms for the time you'll be staying here."

************************************************** ***********************************  
**I know I know you all waited so long for this junk and I'm going to camp tomorrow so I can't update their but I will wright it out when I'm there and will post first thing Mimmy is in tests right now so she can't be here to said good bye. **


End file.
